The invention relates to a piezoresistive transducer with a framework having a support element, attached to which is a bending element that undergoes a deformation relative to the support element when a force acts on it, which has a neutral fiber whose length does not change during the deformation, and attached to which is an expansion body that exhibits a piezoresistive effect and converts the deformation of the bending element into an electrically detectable change in resistance.